What if
by JK Willett
Summary: What if James hadn't died, and what if Harry had an older sister? Harry and Hermione are getting closer but what happens when Harry finds out he has a sister?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters so don't bother suing me, you will only get my queen size bed lol.  
  
And the story begins:  
  
"James! Lily!" Sirius Black yelled as he ran into the house of his best friend. From the bottom of the stairs he could see a body lying at the top of the stairs. As he climbed the stairs he could hear the cries of his best friends two children, 3-year-old Amy Marie and 1 year old Harry James. When Sirius reached the body at the top of the stairs he realised that it was James, reaching down to feel a pulse he realised that there was one and quickly whispered the spell to bring James around.  
  
"James what happened?" Sirius said as he helped the other man to sit up.  
  
"It was Voldermort, oh god where's Harry?" James asked the panic was evident in his voice as he tried to stand.  
  
"Sit down James I'll go get Harry and Amy, stay here your in no shape to stand up yet" Sirius said pushing his friend back to the ground before standing himself and heading towards the room he knew was Harry's.  
  
Once inside the room he was shocked as to what he saw, on the ground in front of the cot was Lily, Sirius bent down to see if she was alive but unfortunately found no pulse. Sirius hung his head as he realised that one of his oldest friends was dead. Sirius looked up at the still crying Harry who was now peering out at him from the slits in his cot.  
  
"Come on Harry let's go see your dad" Sirius said picking the boy up and walking back into the hallway.  
  
"Sirius where's Lily?" James asked when he saw the other man return from the room at the end of the hall.  
  
"I'm sorry James she's dead" Sirius said quietly looking downwards.  
  
"I hoped that I was wrong but I thought she was" James said softly. Suddenly he looked at the door beside him, the crying that had been coming from behind it had ended.  
  
"Sirius can you unlock that door please, Amy's in there I can't hear her anymore" James asked pointing towards the door. Sirius did as he was asked, when he opened the door a little blur of white ran paste him, Sirius realised instantly that the blur was Amy.  
  
"What are we going to do James? Voldermort wanted Harry for something and for some reason Harry survived an attack that killed his mother, we both know the he wont stop until he gets what he wants"  
  
"There is only one thing that you can do" a voice from the bottom of the stairs said. The two men looked and were relieved to find the owner of the voice was Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.  
  
"And what is that professor" James asked holding Amy closer to his body.  
  
"Place Harry in home that Voldermort will not think to look for him" Albus said as he slowly climbed the stairs. James looked at Sirius hold a now sleeping Harry and realised where the older man was suggesting they send Harry.  
  
"No professor Lily would absolutely hate me if I sent him to her sisters house, I couldn't do that to him, those two hate anything and anyone that has anything to do with the magic world" James protesting.  
  
"James it won't be for long, just until everything is safe again" Sirius said  
  
"Sirius is right it'll only be for a few years until we know that Voldermort has gone" Albus said as he reached the top of the stairs.  
  
"Besides James, Harry will be safe, Voldermort loathes those two as much as you do he wont go near them or where they are" Sirius said hoping that James would agree that this was the only way to keep Harry safe.  
  
"Alright but what about Amy? And what do we tell Petunia do we tell her that we are all dead or do we tell her the real reason that Harry is to stay with her?" James asked motioning for Sirius to hand him his son. James held the two children to him knowing that this could be the last time for a long time that he will be able to hold both his children together.  
  
"It would be better if they think that you are all dead, I have called Hagrid to take Harry to the house, he should be here shortly, As for Amy I would suggest that you take her with you and when she is old enough you tell her what happened" Albus said softly.  
  
"James you and Amy can move in with me and Mooney" Sirius said.  
  
James nodded and kissed his son's forehead before motioning for Albus to take him. Albus took the child from James.  
  
"Harry!" little Amy cried. Albus bent back down to hold Harry within reach of Amy who instantly wrapped her arms around the toddler and kissed his cheek. When Albus tried to stand again he found that Amy's grip on her brother tightened.  
  
"Amy let go Professor Dumbledore must take Harry now it's for his own safety" James said softly trying to loosen his daughters grip on Harry.  
  
" No Harry stay he not go" Amy cried. James felt tears spring to his eyes as his daughter cried; sensing what was going on Harry began to cry as well.  
  
"Amy Marie the professor must take Harry to a safe place alright" James said again, finally being able to get his daughters arms from around the still crying baby.  
  
"Take him now professor I'll take James and Amy to the manor and then try and find out how Voldermort found them" Sirius said standing up.  
  
"Very well I wish you both a safe journey, and James I am indeed sorry for your loss," the older man said before turning and heading back down the stairs. Harry's cries had stopped and the men realised that he had cried himself back to sleep. "Don't worry James, he'll be safe with those muggles, come on let's go before someone else arrives and tries to attack, Lily would want you to get you and Amy to safety before anything else can happen" Sirius said taking the Amy from James so that the other man could stand.  
  
The two men slowly made their way down to the living room, once inside Sirius lit the fire and motioned for James to go first, James took one look around the room before grabbing a handful of flu powder and stepping into the fire yelling "the marauders manor". Sirius looked down at the child in his arms who had also cried herself to sleep in his arms. ' This will make things easier' Sirius thought as he to grab a handful of flu powder and yelled for the marauders manor.  
  
A/N: if you review I'll post the next chapter this time next week or earlier, don't know when cause I go back to TAFE this week. 


	2. meeting Amy

Note: sorry for the delay but I haven't had time to get in and type stuff up.  
  
Fast forward to Harry's 4th year. (Goblet of fire never happened)  
  
"Oh is your scar hurting potty you'd better run along to Dumbledore then, and take the little mudblood and weasel with you, they might be able to die for if Voldermort appears" Draco Malfoy said laughing, behind him his thugs Crabbe and Goyle stood laughing although it was clear that they did not understand Draco's joke.  
  
Harry and Ron were about to hex Draco and his thugs when Hermione, who stood between them, lowered their wands and nodded at the figure that stood behind Draco. The cloaked figure put her hood down, Hermione recognised the girl as a 6th year by the name of Amy Black.  
  
"What is going on here?" the girl asked moving to stand between the two groups. Harry and Ron stared at the girl, her hair was a black as Harry's and her eyes were just as green, they had never met this 6th year before.  
  
"Nothing Amy these fools were trying to scare us saying the Voldermort was back" Draco said making his voice waver to match the scared look on his face.  
  
The older girl just looked from Draco to his thugs before letting her gaze sweep over the other three students standing in front her.  
  
"We did no such thing, his slimy liar!" Ron yelled at Draco.  
  
"Enough! Ron Weasley be quiet, Draco you and your goons better run before I lose my temper with you" Amy said loud enough to quiet both Ron and to get Draco's attention.  
  
The four watched as Draco's eyes widened before turning and practically dragging Crabbe and Goyle behind back into the castle.  
  
"Wow that was something" Ron said in awe of the older girl.  
  
" Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends Hermione?" the older girl said studying the two boys.  
  
"This is Ron Weasley and this is Harry Potter" Hermione said pointing to each boy as she said his name.  
  
"Harry Potter?" Amy said looking Harry up and down.  
  
"Yes that would be me and you are?" Harry said smiling up at her.  
  
"My name is Amy Black" Amy said distractedly staring at Harry before adding "Anyway I must go I have to meet with professor McGonagall," and turning, nearly running off into the castle.  
  
"Did you see the way she was staring at me, it's like she thought I was a ghost or something" Harry said as the three continued on their way down to Hagrid's hut.  
  
Amy quickly left the trio and made her way to Dumbledore's office as fast as possible. As she turned the corner into the hall that led to the office she ran into Professor McGonagall as she emerged from the stone stairwell that led to the headmasters office.  
  
"Professor I must speak with the headmaster at once" Amy told the Professor.  
  
"May I ask what it is about Miss Black?" Professor McGonagall asked in her usual stern voice. Amy looked at the older woman as if not sure if she should tell her the truth or not but in the end she figured that it couldn't hurt her.  
  
"It's about my brother professor" Amy said softly hoping that McGonagall would take her straight to the headmaster without any other questions. McGonagall stared at the younger girl a moment before asking her to follow and leading the way back up the stone stair case and into Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Professor Miss Black would like to speak with you about her brother" McGonagall announced as they entered into the room. 


End file.
